leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nystus
Urgot's Trivia page. I was the one who added the trivia about the Champion Spotlight and Frank Herbert's Dune. I was just curious why you removed it. Also, I'm new to the wiki thing so if this wasn't how I was suppose to communicate with you then I am sorry for that. Van B 07:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Annie - The Dark Child Hi, I wonder why You changed my edition to Annie's spells. Tibbers have 1200 health and 80 damage and it is no longer leveling. Also her stun applies on fifth spell cast - not on sixth. Please launch a game, play a practice with bots or normal game as her and You will see. Thanks for reading, Cutterius Rollback Hey Arnoox you should apply for a Rollback position, and see how the wiki responds to it. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Champion pages I was thinking we should both go through and remove all the item icons but leave the links for the items on the strategy pages. That should clean the pages up considerably while leaving room for the ability links. I think the links should stay for those reading and just needing a quick reference in the current tip without searching (yes, I'm that lazy too) previous points for the link to open a new tab on. Let me know your thoughts. Zadok0 (Say Hi! ) :Check out Jax' Strategy Page and compare to the older version. Just removing those icons cleaned it up quite a bit. Zadok0 (Say Hi! ) Adminship Get at least five votes from the users. - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :P.D. Check the leader-board - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Both templates are in testing phase check them out and tell me what tweaks I can do to improve them: & btw. don't alter users sandboxes, especially while they are being used - KazMx (Message me! ) 09:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and I almost forgot, if you like, we can use the load pics, but I need help with that, are you up to the job? - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Lost in Translation? Any tips on where my english went wrong would be highly accepted my firefox spell checker is not wanting to work right now im very sorry. Fenderz 18:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Problems? Hey, what are the problems you've been experiencing? - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok someone messed up in the high command. I hate when that sh!t happens. - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ty Thanks for reverting that vandalism; I've blocked the nub now. 20:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Development Revisions Why are you undoing all my revisions? :S :I agree that line should be in every champion released. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Aboard D3Reap3R ~ [[User_talk:D3Reap3R|Message me! -> European Emissary for Knowledge]] 23:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Derp! :D 23:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spambots I know but there is nothing the staff can do to help us try to contact them from your account, see if there is any difference. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 10:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :It is impossible to disable the comments for anons only, and I really don't want to disable them altogether. I am glad to clean up all the spam that there is; you don't need to. 22:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wiki Improvement Go ahead just mention the name you use in the wiki. - KazMx (Message me! ) 20:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Stop using the , it is not an automated wiki. The idea for that MAGIC WORD is to aid templates, not articles. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry -_-' 22:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Np. - KazMx (Message me! ) 03:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thing you didn't steal from me I use that because 99% of what I delete here is spam. Since you delete other stuff, as you found out, that isn't the best thing to use ;) 18:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Quite :[ gief javascript knowledge, plox... 18:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Strikethrough! Thanks for the strikethrough edit on the zero tolerance voting list. Very good idea. Feel free to delete (or strike through) this post. | Ellonim 18:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) er wut? 22:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wanted to do a little harmless joke :[ 22:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm hoping you are not abusing your SYSOP powers, or creating side accounts. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Noooo... 22:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Jericho Swain So, why you have deleted my article about Jericho Swain? It's forbidden to post new heroes here? :P Heinee 16:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Test Realm and the protection policy stamped on the main page 16:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry my bad - I haven't seen that big banner on front page, my bad. Soz'. And can you add "Test Realms AND in-game/game files info", you know Test Realms =/= Game files. Heinee 16:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::...He's in the live HeroPak? -_o 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Give me your e-mail or something, I can send you all stuff I got on him 17:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Already got all the infu, thinking on what to add/upload (and my email is in my sig -_-) 17:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would add blank info about that he is probably coming in soon, no skills, no icons, just info that he is in Sona's lore - just like i did it earlier xD. Plus, your email sig crashes for me, cant find page. Heinee 17:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Kog'Maw It'd be great if you actually went and looked at Kog'Maw's attributes before calling me a "mindless sheep". If you *had*, you might've noticed that my edit was actually truth. Aoleleb 14:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :A lot (mostly all) champs have attributes to them that don't even make sense in the slightest and are lacking other obvious ones 14:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) User:Cereal rapist Anything on moderating (deleting) his rather obscene post-spam (most recently on Sivir / Annie talk pages) :Done... 09:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Innervating Locket could you add innervating locket to the cooldown reduction page? I cant really figure the templates out... but its abcense is bothering me Undocumented Changes Noticed the Undocumented Changes page you added. Figured having them embedded with the official patch notes would be better (same thing was done for Guild Wars' Wikia page for updates that weren't officially documented). Usiar 15:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :...it's a work-in-progress... 15:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah screw it, go nuts. I'm busy with something else 15:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Item Icon and OverLIB Bit easier said than done. I'm still a bit new to wiki-coding. Is the 16:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel your pain (somewhat), looks like it was added though, now just need to get it working. Also, should v103 notes be out already?Usiar 16:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Item Icon template is updated and infobox tooltips are working. Its a bit on the slow side though, could look in to some way to pre-load the tooltips.Usiar 18:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ban Curious why it says I've been banned on the comment sections under Ryze. I've made... one post. Ever. On the entire wiki. Probably any wiki ever, and the post was simply asking something as a response to someone else's observation. :I don't see any blocks for you... 22:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm having the same issue that unsigned is having above. "The block was made by Arnoox. Reason given: Vandalism: Did you know that I love using the banhammer? Start of block: 15:18, September 25, 2010 Expiry of block: 15:18, December 25, 2010 Intended blockee: xx.xxx.146.14 Block ID: #310 Current IP address: xx.xxx.146.14" I've never even written or commented on anything. Perhaps someone is screwing around some place they shouldn't be? EnigmaticFractal 00:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :That block was issued for IP for vandalising Template talk:Main Page:Trivia 08:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Im curious why it says I've been banned on the comment section of Irelia,noticed it now he block was made by Nystus. *Reason given: Vandalism *Start of block: 20:17, November 8, 2010 *Expiry of block: 20:17, February 8, 2011 *Intended blockee: 188.25.0.0/16 *Block ID: #761 *Current IP address: 188.25.3.200 :Yes...unfortunately I had to do an IP range block because of some retarded shmuck with a semi-dynamic IP 15:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Renaming "Armor Penetration" and merging Critical Strike Could you rename it to "Armor Penetration & Armor Reduction" since the article covers both themes and they shouldn't be seperated because they work almost the same way and have to be compared. Wrote it to #2 but he didn't answer for a few days, so I'm stalking you.EinerVonVielen 13:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking... 10:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) How about putting Critical Strike together with his Chance and Damage? Splitting the information isn't really helpfull for a reader because he needs a complete view on the aspect of crits. Imho. ^^ EinerVonVielen 10:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done 10:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) PTR Template User:Usiar/Sandbox, could be used instead of the WIP Template for articles that fall under the protection policy. People probably post information on the article primarily because of the WIP asking people to help expand it and provide information, etc. Let me know if its something you want to use or if anything needs to be changed. Usiar 18:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, my tactic of "don't do it, someone else eventually will" worked yet again :D Also it looks horrid (and PTR stands for PUBLIC Test Realm, this one ain't public), Imma fix it up later... 20:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Private Test Realm, Public Test Realm, same acronym to me. All I did was copy the WIP template. NDA instead? Usiar 20:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It has now its own template, thanks Usiar. - KazMx (Message me! ) 23:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Spam Tryndamere post by Anon 1 hour ago. Usiar 03:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Done... 10:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :More of the same on Tryndamere's page from 109.169.41.167 Usiar 08:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) minion template Hi, it's me again with a request. Could you add some categories to the template "minion"? |name = Ancient Golem |image = File:GolemSquare.png |attributes = Melee, Buff |gold = 60 |exp = 220 |hp = 1450 + 175 per minute |mana = 0 |damage = 110 |range = Melee |armor = 24 |magicresist = -30 |critical = 0% |attackspeed = 0.613/sec |speed = 200 |spawntime = 1:55 |spawn time = 1:55 |respawntime = 5:00 |respawn time = 5:00 I added this in the one to the ancient golem, since spawn and respawn time belongs to every creep. (lane minions have this, too, since they spawn at 0:00 and respawn every few seconds in packs.^^) Isn't shown due to the template. EinerVonVielen 20:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Done. However, the variables added are "spawntime" and "respawntime". (see above)Usiar 21:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Playing on EU and US What's the best way? I play early mornings most days (4:30am-6:30am EST) and occasionally catch US downtime. Would love to play EU as well. What do I need to do to install/run both on my PC? Armor~ 20:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :...zaaa? -_o I only play on EU, but, umm...use Matricus' dual EU/US client, I guess 20:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Banning for adding sh*t Hey there, I know ur not the admin but it seems ur pretty mighty in here. :) Could u pls ban "Loser2037" for adding random stuff to articles: *Kage´s Lucky Pick *Health Potion *B.F. Sword I deleted the stuff but maybe hell come again. And noone wants to read that things so maybe u could do something in that case? Leberzirrhose 02:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :...I am "the admin" -_- and banned him 11:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Keeping the comments clean? Dont think anything else needs to be said Usiar 10:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Done... 12:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Swain's AP ratio A short question: Are you bored? I did an edit at Swain´s Q-ratios and 1 minute later you redo it! I don´t know if you recognized it, but Swain´s ratio for his Laserbird are 0.3 per second NOT 0.9 per second! Hatrantator 12:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Any chance this relates to something I brought up before about Riot casually jumping between "Damage over X seconds" and "Damage per second for X seconds"? As in one you have the actual damage dealt per second, but the other you have the total damage done (if it lasts for the full duration, of course). That aside, the v103 notes do list Decrepify as having 0.9 AP Ratio. Untill something is figured out though on whats going on..I'd suggest against a revert war? Usiar 13:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Problem? Jax Strategy Are you seriously trying to claim rights to the Jax Strategy page? How is it fair that when I have made changes, you keep changing them back to your orginal "crap" (for a lack of a word). I have used updated patch notes and serveral monthes of playing Jax as experience to rewrite the guide which lacked much info. I have been playing Jax since November 2009, as experienced I feel as if I should be given the right to change the information. But you keep changing it back! I am new yes but, you could have just read the guide and then helped me edit it. :Guides belong to their own pages, the "Strategy" page is not a guide and is used for general champion strategy 15:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wiki First of all, calm down. I started adding The Champion's Strategy Pages to a new category: "Champion Strategies", and this guy, A new user, started adding them at the same time i did. Then I started adding Background Pages to Lore, altough i think i should have created a lore subcategory, if you want to i will. But this guy noticed that, and started adding all Champion to Lore, and then he moved on to Skin Pages. I think he believes this is a competition, as he started adding all pages he find in categories. Sorry if this became a rampage of edits, but I started just for the good of the wiki.Sam 3010 21:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do you realise what category pages are for? What sub-categories are for? 21:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do you talk with questions. why don't you just tell me what are categories and subcategories for. And come on, the Champion Strategies and Journal Issues Categorizing I did was ok. Wasn't it?Sam 3010 21:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Strategy pages - maybe, everything else - NO 21:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, hmmm... the ones i added to Lore, can i make a subcategory being "Champion Backgrounds" to replace, and how do i delete categories form pages, or pages from categories?? Also I didn't agree with League of Legends Categorizing to places, i msg him about thatSam 3010 21:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New thing... Why are you deleting the Categories in the Skins Pages relating to 2009 Snowdown and 2010 Winter Games. If the ones related to Harrowing have them, then so the 2010, and 2009 Events should have the categories. Don't just began deleting all I have done just because a New User Achievement Racer appeared and began trashing. Sam 3010 21:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gonna ban you for a rather long time if you bother me right now 21:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC :If I wanted to trash the wiki i would find a better way of doing it than making a mistake, and instead of raging about it and swearing, you could of either told me what I did wrong and you fix it, or tell me what I did wrong and tell ME to fix it.Zaroph 14:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nystus I just saw your messages in these user pages, we are administrators an examnples of an editor, conducting ourselves with negative criticisms isn't the way to manage the wiki. Please the next time use proper words and be kindlier. You doing a great job is not an excuse. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Whats the trouble with linking sections to its page? Just curious. I'll quit doing it in the future Usiar 12:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :General wiki style rule: you don't wiki-link section names ( This text ) 12:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah... Didn't seem like it'd be any problem, oh well. Good to know. Usiar 12:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Icon Templates If you think about it, its not actually that wierd. They use the same format to generate the link and tag a thumbnail of the image to it. The only one I think that has any real difference is the Item Icon ( due to it providing the infobox as a tooltip which for some reason doesn't work when using the new Wiki Skin) and the Champion Icon which instead of using the 1st variable as the link it uses the Champion given in the 2nd variable as the link. Usiar 22:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :...huh? 00:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :...huh? (x2) - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : : ::See the similarties? Thats why they're more or less interchangeable. If the image naming is the same across the board, then Champion Icon, Mastery Icon, and Spell Icon can all be merged into one single template, although that would require fixing anything those templates are used on. Usiar 16:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Zeal on Garen About the Zeal on Garen, I have definitely seen good Garen's building a little crit. I can remember one game where he went like 13-3-9 or something. :NO. 15:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Poke Hey, go to and down to the site appearance section of the default tab. Change the bubble thing to monobook. That should be easier on the eyes. Also, if you want, can modify it so that it looks almost exactly like Wikipedia's default skin. 18:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Rage-mode? "I want to smack every single one who nominated Heimer for Featured Article/Champion..." Laughed a bit when I saw that one. Only one person nominated Heimer, which was your fearless leader. Past that I think the only issue was differences between how two different people format the same thing. Usiar 17:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's...not...perfect...enough... 17:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Also much of the reasoning was regarding the Strategy Page. Usiar 17:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::1/4th of a champ's full page does not make for a good FA candidate 17:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... Usiar you should really stop the sarcasm, on the other hand you are right the page had a lot of issues to work on, but I believe it was the best of the 3. - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Champions Under Development Unless you have proper information from Riot Source those champions are only concepts. Champions that have not been cited for tomorrow, I will erase them and I will also make sure they stay that way. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :-_- >> http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=266396 << 03:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Champion Attributes I'm planning on a small project but i need your opinion and a confirmation on something. The Champion Attributes on the champions article are based on what? The attributes stated by Riot that you can see on their In-Game Overview. Or are they selected by our editors. Ex: Akali has 6 attributes in their article, but in their In-Game overview she only has 4. I'm planning on checking all pages, and remove/add the attributes according to the In-Game Overview. What do you think?Sam 3010 04:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :The attributes designated by Riot are lacking and/or make no sense (what the heck makes Kog'Maw a "disabler"? Pre-1.0.0.104 Lux is also a good example). It's more or less done from my point of view 14:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should follow the guidelines from Riot, and also give them feedback, in order for them to change their TAGS (Attributes). - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) On-hit effects page New, and added the On-hit Effects page before I actually signed up, so if you cleared up anything I screwed up, thanks. If it was something I missed, thanks for that too. Aside from that, let me know what it was if you can.Grimaulkin 20:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Redirects I think you know I create those redirects for a reason... can you please leave them that way. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :But whyyyyy, there's no info about that stuff... 05:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Alistar vandalized AGAIN! (also can't login) Dear Nystus, I'm contacting you to inform you that the Alistar page has been vandalized yet again and request a revert/fix as I also have a second problem: not being able to login since the site design has changed. The login just freezes. As for the most glaring flaws on the Alistar page, just look at the cooldowns or check history, whoever keeps doing this needs to have their IP address banned. :Why so formal -_o and you can easily revert it yourself... 05:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Decision/Guidance on Dam/Abi Pwr gains Formatting Nystus, Your opinion on the following if you will: I've adjusted some Champion skills (like Garen's Judgment and Miss Fortune's Double Up) to match the formatting of other skills in the wiki that gain damage/effect from base and bonus damage (e.g. Corki's Missile Barrage) vs only bonus damage (e.g. Miss Fortune's Bullet Time). Have I been correct in copying the formatting for such as +xx% Attack Damage vs. (+x.xx per attack damage)? Or perhaps should it be +xx% of '''Attack Damage vs. (+x.xx per '''bonus '''attack damage)? The latter seems wordy although more precise. Also I have noticed that the Champion pages have both capitalized and common (+x.xx per attack damage) / (+x.xx per Attack Damage) and (+x.xx per ability power) / (+x.xx per Ability Power). Which is the correct formatting going forward? Your time and instruction is sincerely appreciated. :If benefits from higher value between this and that - (+x.xx per Xxx Xxx OR +x.xx per Xxx Xxx); if from more than 1 source - (+x.xx per Xxx Xxx)(+x.xx per Xxx Xxx). Better off NOT having it in %'s, and not all abilities benefit from your full AD/AP/whatever, that's why it's displayed as such 14:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I greatly appreciate the response but I am unclear on this last bit. How are we displaying the difference in skills that benefit from full innate attack damage vs only acquired bonus damage? Corki The Daring Bombardier's Missile Barrage is listed in +20% Attack Damage (as well as Gragas) while Garen The Might of Demacia's Judgement is listed (+0.35 per Attack Damage) even though both gain a percent off their Champions' ''Total'' Damage (base + bonus) yet have ''different ''formatting, while (to use an example within a Champion) Miss Fortune The Bounty Hunter's Bullet Time is listed (+0.40 per Attack Damage... while Double Up is listed (+0.75 per Attack Damage) even though ''Only'' Double Up gains a percent off their her' ''Total''''' Damage (base + bonus) while Bullet Time only gives off bonus but is formatted in same way as full and differently from say Irelia The Will of the Blades's Transcendent Blades: ...+0.6 per bonus Attack Damage) and Jax The Grandmaster at Arms's Empower: (+0.4 per Bonus Attack Damage). ::Thank you for your time. :::That's just me being too lazy to fix 04:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) My Brother (JFSab117) Hey Nystus my brother User:JFSab117 lost his password and he wants to edit his user page just to put on a checklist so can I help edit his user page? LoLSonaMaven66 01:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Whaaatever... 04:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Comment IP ban? Why? The ban notice was listed as for profanity... I've only ever made 1, maybe two comments, and neither included any sort of profanity... :? Can you implement properties in the wiki? I mean this kind of properties. I know the wikia engine is capable of doing so just because e.g. this wikia has it. If we could have it, it would be much easier to keep item and champion information up to date. Can you make it? Moxian 17:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Champion Stats I think some of the Champion Stats are being misrepresented. This could be due to an editor entering Health Regen per Second for whatever reason, instead of Health Regen per 5 Seconds as its should be. Luckily some of the one's that look like they have insanely low health regen are champion's I'll be playing tonight. Usiar 18:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Galio First Free Week Error I've noticed on Galio's champion profile page that his First Free Week is "TBA" and remember playing him for free a few weeks ago. I decided to research what week that was and found that it was during week 16 here is the url i found this info at http://www.leagueoflegends.com/news/new-free-champion-rotation-season-one-week-16 i would change this myself but unfortunately can't find the location of the code so I'm thinking only admins can. i hope you can get around to changing this soon. Riffeeman 22:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Institute of War Is there any reason why we can't upload the institute of war picture? *Is it b/c the picture file needs to be in .jpg instead of .png? I tried to save it as .jpg, but the picture is not showing up on the page. *I put in a new picture that is .jpeg, is that okay? Cidem1324 22:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Changing the new user template Hi, I signed up for the wiki today and noticed a grammatical error in the new user talk page box. Under Getting Started it says "Know the very best guidelines of a editor. " A humorous error, I'll admit, but one that should be changed to the correct "an editor". Unfortunately I believe it's an admin-only change that can be made. RaefWolfe 18:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Champion Skin Checklist template I noticed that Irelia and Sona were missing from the Skin Checklist template. Others might be missing as well. Also, is there a way to not have it default to hidden? EDIT: Nevermind, I found out how to edit it and will be adding the missing champions myself. Texas Snyper 19:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if it belongs here, but the "community messageS HAS been updated" really disturbs me. Dunno why... Numerion 21:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Removed avatar picture lol, so you managed to find and delete it from the gallery. I'd like to thank you for doing so. The reason I uploaded it to the gallery was that I thought it would fix my avatar display. Apparently, it's still working without the uploaded gallery picture. So once again, tyvm. ;) UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Champion Template I added Zelos to the template because Sam told me to. I mentioned something about Irelia's brother and he told me to add it. Technology Wizard 16:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I will not have articles made out of unsourced speculation in here 16:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC)